Where Have You Been?
by Eternally Me
Summary: “Kyle, man wasn’t put here to wait. If man wants something, man takes it without hesitation.” Kyle stared as Kenny finished up his beer. “Coming from a whore, I’m not sure if I should follow that.” Slash. Pairings not listed. Rating to go up.
1. Ingenious Matchmaking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park =D … Don't think I ever will

**Where Have You Been?**

Chapter 1: Ingenious Matchmaking

"Eric, where we goin' tonight?" Butters asked curiously. Cartman had just strolled out of his room with his hands casually placed in his pockets.

"A new club opened up, remember? We're gonna crash that bitch." Butters made a small "O" with his mouth and plopped himself down on the couch with his hoodie held over his head. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, but there were bound to be many people going as well which only meant one thing to him-eyes. Many of them. It usually made him nervous-especially since he was the one clinging to his boyfriend most of the time.

Kenny was the next to walk out of his room with only an opened black leather jacket, tight looking jeans, and shoes.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Cartman asked with a raised eyebrow, then with a small, devilish smile, "That's the first thing you're gonna wear when you come out?"

"It was either this or the play boy bunny," Kenny replied, then adding, "It was better than what you wore, so don't even talk."

"Ay! I had nothing else!" Cartman called out in his defense.

"Other than that weird ass purple sweater with Hello Kitty on it? Dude, I knew what you were gonna say the second you walked to the bus stop wearing it."

"…My Mom got it for me…" Kenny burst out laughing.

"She probably wore it before you did," he said, "Probably felt someone up while wearing"-

"Shut the fuck up, Kenny!" Cartman barked. Butters smiled to himself. _'He never really changed.'_

"I remember that sweater, Eric," Butters said suddenly. Kenny thought in his stance for a moment and nodded.

"Oh yeah! That was how you both started going out together," he pointed out. Butters giggled childishly and Cartman merely rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't like to acknowledge that memory, but it was the way that it happened.

"Where's Kahl? Jew takes forever just to get dressed…" Cartman ended with a mutter. Kenny voluntarily knocked on Kyle's room gently.

"Hey, you almost ready? Fat ass is getting impatient." Just before Cartman could shout out something "insulting", Kyle opened the door wearing a plain, gray t-shirt and light, blue jeans.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Cartman examined Kyle up and down for a moment.

"That's it? That's all you're wearing?" he asked, then yelling, "Dammit, Kyle! This isn't a frat boy party we're going to!"

"This is all I got," he said calmly, "Can we get this over with?" Kenny made a small, "Aww" and wrapped an arm around Kyle.

"Come on, man. Relax. So what if you got your heart shoved up your ass by Bebe? You gotta get over her," Kenny said, then sensually, "Plus, you still got me." He lowered his eyes gently and inched himself towards Kyle's until he felt himself being pushed away.

"Save it for the girls," Kyle hissed, not in the mood to be harassed. Kenny merely shrugged and separated his grip of Kyle's and rubbed his hands together.

"If you say so." Kyle sighed to himself. That always got Kenny off his back, being the pervert that he always had been.

"Come on, let's get going before there's no room," Cartman called from the open door. Butters was already following behind him like a puppy as they headed towards the car.

Nobody protested when Cartman decided to drive. If someone else took the job of being the "chauffer" and Cartman wanted to go somewhere, he always rushed the driver-even if it was Butters.

_"Kahl, stop being a goddamn Jew and drive faster!"_

_"Don't be afraid of the car just because you can't afford one, Kenny."_

_"You come faster than this, Butters!"_

When they finally arrived, the four boys were just in time to gain entrance inside and right at that second, Butters clanged for dear life onto Cartman's arm, which Cartman didn't seem to mind since he was already used to it. Kenny was already heading towards the bar and Kyle followed.

"Man, it already sucks here. The music is so damn loud and the only lights in this room easily blind my fucking eyes," Kenny ranted, taking his swagger of beer and scarfing it down quickly. Kyle never really was much of a drinker, but he was right and they were most likely gonna be stuck until 1 in the morning and it was only 10 P.M, so therefore, Kyle had nothing to do except draw pictures on the fog from the glass of alcohol in his hands with his index finger.

"Shit, all the chicks here are fugly," Kenny sighed, slamming his glass against the table, signaling the bartender to give him a refill and glumly added, "I got nothing to screw with tonight." A curly haired blond girl suddenly made her way towards both boy.

"Speaking of fugly, here's your ex," Kenny laughed bitterly to himself, taking a long sip of his beer. Bebe sat herself next to Kyle.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here," she spoke in a somewhat friendly tone. All Kyle could do was nod to what she was saying.

"Look, I'm sure you're probably still pissed at me after what happened and I don't blame you and I'm sorry about that," she apologized, "But it was just a one-time experimental thing like…It's hard to explain, but it won't happen again."

"Are you asking me to take you back?" Kyle questioned.

"Well, I don't know about that," Bebe laughed nervously, "But I do wanna make sure we're on good terms, you know?" Kyle nearly chugged down his entirely glass, processing and fitting the words flying inside of his head into a sentence.

"Yeah, we're not." Before Bebe could ask, he continued, "I can tell you're lying to me already. You don't want me to take you back because obviously, you don't like me and because you don't like me, even if I did take you back, you'd just cheat on me again, so cut the bull shit." Bebe was left staring at Kyle in shock as he ordered another refill.

"I…didn't know you drink." Kyle watched the glass fill up and replied, "There's a lot you don't know about me." This was enough for Bebe to give up and walk somewhere else.

"Way to tell it like it is!" Kenny cheered, letting his words slur. Kyle finished the rest of his glass and rested his head against the marble counter.

"Now that you got over that bitch, it's time for you to hook up." Kenny lazily searched whatever was in sight and pointed to a black haired girl dancing with another guy.

"There's your target," he stated, roughly patting Kyle on the back, "Work your magic." Kyle shook his head.

"Dude, are you crazy? She looks like she's already with someone." Kenny merely laughed obnoxiously and ruffled Kyle's messy, red hair.

"Kyle, man wasn't put here to wait. If man wants something, man takes it without hesitation." Kyle stared as Kenny finished up his beer.

"Coming from a whore, I'm not sure if I should follow that." Sighing, Kenny said, "That's not the point. The point is that if you wanna get laid tonight, you gotta act."

"What do I have to do?" asked Kyle.

"Easy," Kenny smiled, "Just make out with her dude." This time, Kyle's stare was a bit colder.

"…. You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am-and I'm not just saying that because I feel a little woozy and this party sucks ass and needs some sort of entertainment," said Kenny, "Girls dig guys that kiss other guys."

"Then how come I've never seen any girls come up to Cartman and Butters?" Kyle smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? Those two are just special in their own way." Kyle wasn't sure what he was doing at this point, but he rose from his stool at the bar and hesitated for a moment before he finally reached the girl.

Indeed, the girl was beautiful. She had stunning blue eyes and long, wavy black hair with a sexy figure and the guy-well, he didn't have enough time to study him before he quickly grabbed him by the collar and pressed his lips against his roughly.

Kyle let go of him quickly and as planned, the girl's face was stricken with some sort of excitement, but it wasn't until he got a good look at the guy's face that made him start to panic.

"Stan?"

**So…reviews are appreciated! More to come!**


	2. Boomerang

**Where Have You Been?**

Chapter 2: Boomerang

"Stan?"

"Kyle?"

Wow… Well, that was a fucked up way of meeting your super best friend after all this time. Hell, now he was glad Wendy forced him to come out of his room to go to the opening of the club.

"Come on, Stan," she whined earlier, "We haven't gone out in a while." Stan was busy playing with his Play Station 5 at the moment until Wendy pressed the power button.

"Hey! I was about to kick ass!" Stan cried out, then sighing; "Now I gotta start all over again…" Wendy stepped in front of the game system just before Stan got up from the couch.

"If we go to the club, you can keep playing your game." It was best not to piss her off. Exams were soon and Wendy had been a little bit over the edge lately. One time, she actually **crushed **his X-box 500 to pieces because he wouldn't study with her and just by her tone, Wendy already sounded somewhat annoyed and strained from all her hours of studying.

"…Alright, fine." Damn, if he didn't go tonight, he probably wouldn't have seen Kyle again.

"It's been a while," he said. Kyle nodded in agreement. Over to his right, Stan could already tell Wendy was already somewhat pissed off.

"Excuse us for a moment." He dragged Wendy over to a quiet spot for them to talk-minus the loud thumping of the speakers and the familiar sound of moaning most likely coming from:

**A:** The bathroom

**B:** Behind the couch

**C:** In the lounge next door

**D:** In the darkest corners of the room

"Wendy, come on. I haven't seen him in ages."

"Why do you still care?" asked Wendy, "When I moved during 6th grade, you vowed to get your parents to move there with me." The "lovely" sound grew louder this time, but they both ignored it.

"What does this have to do with anything? My parents wanted to move out of South Park because of"- Stan stopped himself.

"…Because why?" Shit. He couldn't say why now.

"… That doesn't matter. You have a point that I suggested Denver and they followed, but what does this have to do with Kyle?" Again the sound came around.

"Simple," she stated with a small smile, "You chose me over him and you agreed to go out here tonight with me-not Kyle." Stan was about to say something, but instead pressed his lips together.

'Nah…its best not to piss her off even more,' he thought, and then said, "Look, I haven't seen Kyle and the others since 8th grade. Can't I just talk for a little while with him? Catch up on some things? I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again…" Wendy rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Fine, but don't stay too long," she gave in at last, giving him a small kiss on the cheek as he headed towards the bathroom.

Stan checked his reflection for a moment. His black hair that was parted to the side wasn't messy and his dark eyes for some reason made him look tired. The light long sleeved shirt and jeans he had on were neat. All he needed to do was apply a little water to his face and he was good to go. Just as he turned on the sink, the sound was finally at its loudest. **(The answer is A!)** Getting sick of it at last, he hit his hand against the door.

"Get a room already, will ya? One of you sounds like they're dying." At that moment, a familiar somewhat large brunette and a smaller blond boy with a blushing, red face exited the stall.

"Way to fucking go," the brunette muttered, pushing away Stan with his one hand, "Way to interrupt someone's good time." The blond stared at Stan with embarrassment, attaching himself to the safety of his lover's arm once again as they left the bathroom.

"…Was that Cartman and Butters?" He shook his head. That wasn't important right now. What was important was Kyle right now, but at least he didn't have to worry now about looking too tired.

Kenny in the meantime was laughing an uproar all in his own in a way that made Kyle want to smack him in an even worse way he wished to do to Cartman sometimes.

"You bastard!" Kyle hissed, "You knew that was Stan, didn't you?" Kenny nodded quickly, feeling accomplished with himself.

"Told you I wanted some entertainment. Besides, he was obviously dancing with Wendy. You think I'd let you hook up with that bitch-even though she lost her outer fugliness?" Well, Kenny did have a point there.

"But I just kissed Stan-on the mouth if I may add."

"So? First of all, last time I checked, you're bisexual and second, did you really get a look at him?" Kenny asked, "Dude, he's hot now!" Now that Kyle did think about it… he was somewhat attractive and at the same time-

"You say that about everyone, Kenny because last time I checked, you're still a whore," Kyle fired at him. Kenny shrugged.

"Can't argue with that, but at least I've been laid." Kyle decided it was best not to reply to that. He hadn't given up his virginity yet, which Cartman predictability said was "very Jew like" of him. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about sex, but he wanted to save it until he was sure he found the right person-guy or girl as cheesy as it sounded and so far, most of his relationships ended with a disastrous result, so it was a good thing on his part he didn't give it up to any of the past "partners" like Bebe.

"… But Stan probably hates me now for doing it. He doesn't like guys," he complained.

"And how do you know? We haven't seen Stan in 4 years. We're nearly out of our teens, man! This is college life! He probably has gone through many changes and especially if he happened to have hung around Wendy all this time, hell I wouldn't blame him for liking guys," Kenny explained. That supposedly did make Kyle feel somewhat better.

"Sorry if I took too long," Stan said suddenly as he made his way over to the bar. Well, it was good to see he wasn't mad at him.

"Yo, Stan- It's been ages!" Kenny greeted him warmly, "Where have you been?"

"I've been around," Stan answered with a small smile, "If I'm not here, I'm back at my dorm. You guys go to Inverno University too?"

"Yeah, we do. Butters and Cartman are our roommates," Kyle said. Stan nodded, then realizing the scene he saw.

"So I did just see them-wait, they're both gay?" Kyle laughed.

"Yeah, they've been going out since 9th grade," he replied. That didn't make Stan feel so sick on the inside- poor Butters, though…

"Does Cartman still treat him like a lackey?" Stan questioned.

"Pretty much, but Butters just deals with it."

"Damn…now that's love. Why would he even fall for such a sadistic bastard anyways?"

"Who the hell knows? Butters has always been weird like that."

That didn't really surprise Stan so much. Even Butters' fashion hadn't changed now that he thought about it. He always wore light, comfortable shirts and formal pants unlike everyone else and his hair was still in one messy place.

"Does Cartman still scheme?" he asked suddenly. Kyle shook his head.

"He hasn't concocted anything since 8th grade after you left when he managed to collect enough money to get liposuction when I made a bet with him he couldn't lose 50 pounds in a month-and he did regain that weight over time." That definitely sounded like something Cartman would do.

"But for some reason, once he started dating Butters, he stopped," Kyle continued. Cartman still looked somewhat the same to Stan mainly because he remained as a fat ass and even his hair was still short and messy looking, but he looked happier even when he shoved Stan out of the way for interfering with their "session".

_'Man… Have I missed anything else?'_ Stan looked to see Kenny in all his glory demanding beer. Oh yeah, of course!

"I see you haven't died yet, Kenny." Kenny grabbed his prize from the bartender by the handle.

"Yeah, they got bored of killing me off all the time… I'm just too good for them," he said proudly, letting the alcohol in his drink slide down his throat. _'Typical Kenny.'_

"Stan, let's get going," Wendy called from the surface of the crowd. Stan glanced at both his old friends and sighed.

"I'll see you guys around, alright? I'll find you on the directory."

"Stan!" she nearly screamed, "Let's go!" Stan muttered something inaudible under his breath and walked over to his girlfriend's side. Kenny sighed loudly.

"That bitch still has him by the balls… I can see she didn't lose her inner fugliness," he commented. Kyle couldn't agree more.

**Sorry this chapter kinda sucks… Still more to come!**


	3. Counting Sheep

**Where Have You Been?**

Chapter 3: Counting Sheep

Butters should've been able to realize the result hinted the moment he and Cartman took their first step inside the club.

"As predicted," Cartman muttered under his breath, "They've got loud techno shit on." It wasn't just the loud thumping of the music that startled Butters-it was the people focusing their attention back and forth to him, clinging onto Cartman's arm as he always did whenever they went out together. He knew that was his only safety considering the movement of their eyes moving towards them and most of the time to the person next to them and their mouths begin to talk. Inverno University was full of students from back at home, so there was bound to be stories told to those who never experienced life in South Park.

No, he wasn't embarrassed that he was in a relationship with South Park's well-known demon who brought hell on Earth, but others just didn't really see him the way _he _did-alright he still thought of Cartman as a conniving bastard sometimes, but he wasn't all that bad to according to Butters. Whenever he said this to those who asked him how he could last even a day with Cartman, they never believed him and made up their own theories on how he got together with Cartman in the first place.

_"It's a scam."_

_"He probably lied to him."_

_"Maybe he was desperate?"_

_"Who the hell cares?"_

Cartman had loudly sighed to himself and glanced at Butters who he knew was definitely scared out of his mind. He noticed the poor boy and the Jew already taking drinks at the bar and he didn't really feel like getting drunk tonight.

"Eh, we'll probably be here until 1 AM. Wanna screw around?" he proposed. Well, there was nothing better to do anyway except join Kenny at the bar, but Butters never did enjoy the taste of alcohol, so that was the last option-And that's the wonderful story of how they both ended up in the bathroom. In a stall. Where you can barely fit three people-of course Cartman counted as two alone.

Butters moaned loudly a few times as he felt the roughness of his boyfriend's touch. He was just glad Cartman promised that he wouldn't be required to get down on his knees or the lovely sounds he made would've been much worse. Cartman bit at Butters' skin, all at the same time sliding down one hand down his pants and massaging the tip of his thigh gently. The other hand was busy stroking his chest. Butters was left holding himself up in the corner using the two walls of the stall. Both boys paused as soon as they heard the loud banging against the door.

"Get a room already, will ya? One of you sounds like they're dying." Cartman pulled himself off of Butters, who threw back on his light hoodie.

"Way to fucking go," Cartman hissed at the boy who stood just outside of the door, "Way to interrupt someone's good time." Butters quickly ran by Cartman's side as they exited the bathroom together, hand in hand-or hands on arm- and he looked back at the boy and then to Cartman.

"Eric, did you see that guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, but who cares?" Butters shrugged.

"Well, I do. That guy looked a lot like Stan." Cartman shook his head.

"Nah… That guy looked too gay for words."

"Oh…okay then." Cartman led Butters outside of the club and into their car. Butters took his shirt off again, knowing that whenever Cartman was interrupted, him getting pissed off over that gave him more sexual tension. Butters knew his body would have to pay the price.

Kyle checked his watch. It was now 11:30 P.M and Kenny had already passed out in his drunken phase. He knew Cartman and Butters were probably together somewhere, but decided to wait for them in the car since he had a spare key. Just as he dragged Kenny over by the car, he noticed Cartman with a very satisfied look on his face and his unfortunate partner's face was stricken with stress.

"Ah, dammit, Cartman! Couldn't you have waited?" Kyle yelled.

"Like your first time, Jew? Hell no." Kyle mumbled a few swears under his breath and opened the car door and already noticed white spots in the middle row. Of course Cartman couldn't have sex in the front seat since he was driving.

"Goddammit…" He sat himself all the way in the back of the car and laid Kenny in the middle row. That was revenge enough for him.

The next morning, Kyle began to get ready for class. Cartman was most likely hogging the shower and Kenny was still back in bed groaning from the hangover he received from last night. At least karma was treated him with what he deserved… especially after what happened. The only person at the table was Butters who appeared to not have gotten any sleep at all.

"Well, you look like shit today," Kyle commented, taking in a few spoonfuls of his cereal. Butters weakly nodded and kept his head cushioned on his arms.

"Eric nearly killed me." Well, with all that weight from Cartman's body, who could blame him? Cartman emerged from the bathroom and put a few waffles in the toaster.

"You can the shower, Jew," he offered. Kyle knew better than to take it. Usually this meant to him that Cartman used up all the hot water.

"Later." He didn't really understand why Cartman expected him to fall for the same trick every time he said that. Even Kenny knew not to go along with it.

"I found out Stan goes to Inverno University. He was in the club last night," said Kyle.

"So that guy who interrupted me _was_ him?" Cartman gasped, making Butters sink his head even further into his sleeves, "I'll make sure he pays for what he did…"

"Wendy's still with him too," Kyle added. Cartman didn't really seem surprised.

"So, Kahl, it seems you have one last opportunity to get laid," Cartman said, "I mean, if you can't land Stan, you basically fail at life." Kyle slammed both his hands down on the table.

"Shut the fuck up, fatass! I don't like him that way!" he shouted.

"Aww, the Jew is in denial," Cartman sang, "And he's PMSing too."

"Dammit, Cartman!"

"Can you guys keep it the fuck down?" Kenny called from all the way down the hall, "You inconsiderate bastards are gonna make my head split." _Inconsiderate? Kyle?_ So says the one who used him for entertainment in the first place.

"…I'm gonna take a shower and head out." The cold water didn't even come back to Kyle's mind when he turned on the water.

Butters rested his head against the arm chair of the couch. Cartman was out at class and Kenny was still suffering in bed. Just as he shut his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep, the phone rang, leaving him no choice but to pick it up.

"Is Eric Cartman there?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"N-No, he's at class right now," Butters answered, "This is Butters Stotch, his roommate."

"Alright, listen, son. We have some bad news for him…"

After hours of searching for Stan it seemed, and being threatened constantly that police forces would be called due to him being a "stalker", he finally found Kyle's number. It wasn't like Stan did anything either except ask only to be asked multiple unnecessary questions, get harassed, hang up, and repeat the process.

"Kyle? You there?"

"Huh? Oh, hold on a sec," replied a voice that sounded like Cartman that then boomed into the phone speaker, "KAHL, YOUR GAY LOVER WANTS TO"

"-He hasn't changed," Kyle said, snatching the phone away from Cartman who was suffering from a hard punch in the back of his head.

"Ow…damn Jew…"

"Yeah, I can see," Stan laughed, "Hey, listen, Wendy decided to go out alone tonight… I think she's pissed off at me. Wanna hang?"

"Sure, just tell me where you're staying at."

In the meantime, Butters let himself inside of Kenny's room. Kenny sat himself up and glanced at him tiredly and at the same time looked much more alive than this morning.

"What?" he asked blandly.

"E-Eric's gonna flip, Kenny!" Butters panicked, "I don't know what to do!" Kenny sighed and kicked off the covers.

"Well, what do you think the worst is that can happen?"

"I don't know… Take his anger out on me? This is really, really bad!" Butters cried out. His eyes were already watering up. Kenny thought to himself for a moment. This wouldn't be the first time Cartman took his anger out on Butters. Even after Cartman finished scamming and began his relationship with Butters, he still treated him like shit at some points, but mainly over stupid things and if it was really bad as Butters said, who knew what the hell Cartman would do?

"Alright, so what do you want from me?" Kenny questioned, knowing there had to be a reason behind telling him.

"I-I need advice! Something! Please, Kenny!" Butters begged, grasping Kenny's hands, "I'll do whatever you say!" Kenny pulled his hands away from Butters and crossed his arms.

"Look… I don't know what Cartman will do, but I'll try to make sure he doesn't do anything to you. Does that sound fair enough?" Butters nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What'll I do?" Kenny turned his head towards the doorway and Butters was ready to hide behind him. Cartman didn't know what was coming.

**More to come!**


	4. Inside, Outside

**Where Have You Been?**

Chapter 4: Inside, Outside

"What'll I do?" asked Cartman, narrowing his eyes a bit to examine Kenny's somewhat surprised expression and Butters' fearful one, "Well?"

"Oh h-hi, E-Eric!" Butters stuttered.

"Yeah, 'hi'," he said dramatically, "What's going on?" Butters noticed Kenny looking at him as if to make to make him confess on cue.

"W-Well, while y-you were out, I-I got a call from someone…" he began.

"Go on." Butters took a deep breath.

"A-And it w-was a doctor from H-Hell's Pass," he stuttered. Cartman's face stiffened.

"I-I'm so sorry," Butters apologized, tears welling up in his eyes again, "Your mom is dead." All Cartman could do was stare blankly.

"Why?" he questioned simply. Butters flipped down on his bottom lip.

"The doctor mentioned she had cervical cancer, STDs, and"

"-Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner?" Cartman interrupted him with a horrifying yell, "Did you think you could hide this shit from me forever or something?"

"No! That's not it!" Butters cried out.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT? I BET YOU EVEN TOLD KENNY BEFORE ME!"

"Don't include me into this, you dumbass!" Kenny defended himself, "I didn't find out until Butters told you."

"Okay, then why is Butters in your bedroom?" Shit, he actually hit a tough spot.

"He…just had to ask me a question," Kenny answered. That wasn't really a lie.

"What question?"

"… It was just an anatomy question," Kenny simply stated, "We're in the same class, remember?" Just before Cartman got up and ran out of the room, Butters called out, "Wait!" This got him to turn around.

"I was asking him about what to do… Because I know when you get pissed off, you tend to do things to me…" Butters confessed. Kenny smacked his forehead. _'Butters, you're too honest…'_

"What kind of bull shit is that? I don't do anything to you."

"Well, there's the anger that turns into pounding me when we have sex," Butters pointed out, "And sometimes you pull pranks on me for your amusement and just treat me like crap." Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Ever think that maybe you earned it?" Butters stared at him for what seemed like the longest time until Cartman left. Kenny firmly placed his hands on Butters' shoulders.

"Aw, Butters, tell me you're not gonna listen to that bastard," Kenny said with a hint of strain in his voice. Butters didn't budge.

"B-But…he might be right!" he squeaked, "Maybe I did. I should've told him as soon as he got home in the first place a-and most of the time I annoy him and I notice but keep going along anyway a-and what he does is the only way I shut up and that's when he usually stops and"

"-Butters," Kenny interrupted in a lower tone, "Those aren't even close to being excuses."

_'He's right,'_ Butters thought, _'There's no point in hiding it.'_ Almost in slow motion, Kenny wrapped his arms a bit tightly around Butters, pulling him in a bit while doing so.

"Look, whatever he does to you, you have to try to fight back. This is some serious shit and you know he's gonna take this out on somebody. Don't let it be you," said Kenny, "And if you need help, just call me over, alright?" Butters nodded and took the opportunity to hug him for about a moment. He hadn't felt this secure in a long time. Not even holding onto Eric seemed to be enough for him-maybe because of his usual cold personality, but this was much warmer… a more appealing sanctuary.

"You know, you can let go of me now," Kenny reminded him, letting go of his arms. Butters laughed sheepishly and let go of his grip on Kenny. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kyle checked his watch as he waited outside of Stan's place. It was about 5 in the afternoon by the time he got there. Thankfully, he wasn't distracted by Cartman, but he had seemed to be occupied with something else. In fact, he looked a little pissed off. Whatever it was, he probably deserved it.

"Hey Kyle." The door had opened before Kyle even realized it and he was led inside. It looked like a comfortable, decent place aside from the fact that it looked slightly messy.

"So, wanna play a game?" asked Stan, "I got these sweet ass wireless controllers a month ago." He pointed to several green controllers the same shape and size that came with a microphone. Kyle had seen them back at the store when he went back home to visit (not that he wanted to, but of course his mother had to get worried), but then again, he hadn't really played video games in a long time-not since Stan left. Once Stan left, not even Kenny would play because he was too busy trying to score. At least Stan still played.

"Nah, maybe later." Stan shrugged and sat down on the couch and signaled Kyle to sit by his side. It was pretty awkward… None of them were really saying anything and it had been so long. Super best friends were supposed to instantly project a conversation, not wait for one.

"So, how're things with Wendy?" Of all things to question first, why that?

"It's alright, I guess," Stan answered. For some reason, Kyle wasn't so sure about that.

"Just 'alright'? When was the last time you barfed on her?" he laughed a bit.

"Actually, I haven't barfed on her since we first started going out," Stan replied with a small smile, "I think I've actually gotten over that whole thing."

"What?" Kyle gasped, "No way! You used to do it all the time!"

"Well what can I say? Things have changed." Kyle sighed in agreement.

"You know, I was surprised you remembered me," Kyle said suddenly, "Or even wanted to." Stan blinked his eyes a few times.

"Kyle, what're you saying?" Kyle folded his hands together.

"I don't know-I mean… You kinda just took off without saying a word until the last minute-especially after what happened"

"-We made a promise not to speak of that again," Stan warned him quickly. Kyle lowered his head a bit, reminiscing for a moment on the memories of that disastrous week and Stan did the same. It cost him his life in South Park after all…

_"But Mom, why?" Stan nearly yelled, "Why are we moving?" Sharon Marsh avoided the question for a moment as she frantically clicked on the computer with her mouse on a site with the web address that said: _

_"We have to get out of here, Stan for your sake," she replied at last. Stan crossed his arms._

_"It's not even for my sake, is it?"_

_"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS ALREADY GODDAMMIT!" Sharon screeched, then beginning to sob a bit where she sat. Stan felt like doing the same himself._

_'And that was when I suggested Denver,'_ Stan thought, _'Wendy was all I had left.'_ Both boys were silent for a longer while it seemed.

"It was hard to forget, wasn't it?" Kyle commented, "But I think it was worth it in the end." Stan looked up at him and before he said a word, Kyle continued, "We had our last real big adventure and saved all those kids from committing suicide."

"Yeah…" Stan mumbled, and then said louder, "But we got in so much trouble for what we did… It's not fair and what we did was a good thing too!" Kyle sucked in his breath.

"Let's play that video game," Kyle changed the subject suddenly, which Stan understood right away. He got up from the sofa and threw one of the controllers towards Kyle's way and turned on the console, then joining him where he was.

"I'm sure you still study like crazy and haven't played one of these in ages," Stan grinned. Kyle couldn't help but do the same. Maybe things hadn't changed after all.

**Still more to come! **


	5. Making Unnecessary Preparations

Where Have You Been?

**Chapter 5: Making Unnecessary Preparations**

Kyle arrived back at the dorm around 10:30 P.M. He had really forgotten how much fun playing video games were and although he sucked at the moment, he still enjoyed himself. Of course he would've stayed longer, but he needed a little study time to put in. Exams were just a few days away. When he opened the door, he noticed three things:

Kenny actually cracked open a book.

He looked pissed off.

There was a familiar sound trailing out of the one of the rooms, most likely he guessed to be Cartman's or Butters'.

"Shit, how am I supposed to study with them going at it?" Kyle asked himself as he eyed the direction of the source of the sound.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Kenny yelled, losing his focus on his studies.

"What the hell crawled up your ass all of a sudden? It's just a question!" Kyle fired back. Kenny shut his book and threw it back onto the table, leaving the kitchen without an answer.

"I thought you were trying to avoid the sound," Kyle called after him.

"I am," Kenny replied, "Gonna get myself some pussy." That explained enough to Kyle, but then again, Kenny never reacted like this. Disregarding the incident, Kyle walked back to his room just as the sound had finally stopped echoing the hall way. Cartman exited Butters' room just as Kyle passed by to head to his.

"Move, Jew," he ordered. Kyle wished he hadn't turned around.

"Dammit, Cartman! Put some clothes on!" Carman merely shoved Kyle to the side and made way towards his room. There was no reply or anything- just a shove. This was a bad sign… Kenny walked out of his door and glanced at Cartman coldly for a few seconds and carried on to walk out of the dorm. Most likely, Butters was still fast asleep. Kyle wasn't used to this silence so early at night, so he decided to study until he heard the sound of high heels clicking down the hell and Kenny's shuffling footsteps.

Morning had greeted the four boys early-well, everyone except Kenny. His date had snuck out of the house still dressed in her promiscuous clothing just as Kyle had awoken and gotten up to make breakfast once again. Cartman was already eating waffles and Butters was in the shower. Breakfast was quiet for the most part. Butters had walked out of the shower shivering mildly. His eyes looked somewhat bloodshot and his expression was tired and sickly at the same time.

"I guess Cartman took a shower first?" Kyle asked. Butters nodded weakly. He never understood how Cartman could be such a jackass to his boyfriend-especially in this way. Then again, Cartman had left Butters to sleep by himself. Most of the time, Cartman actually stayed in the same room as him. The other times he didn't, he was pissed off with him.

"Have you even studied a little bit?" Wendy nagged at him, "Exams are in a couple of days, you know." Of course Stan knew. He just didn't care at the moment.

"Wendy, I'm fine! I know what I'm doing," said Stan, trying to move away from Wendy's direction to stare at the screen.

"You say that every time important tests like these come up!" Wendy complained.

"That's because it's true. I am prepared!" Stan replied smartly. Wendy crossed her arms with an expression of disbelief written across her face.

"Well, there's no way you're ready for this one. Stan, we're in college in case if you've forgotten! We're not in high school anymore." No freaking duh.

"Just promise me one day you'll spend it on studies and I'll leave you alone!" she compromised. This was an irresistible offer.

"Okay," Stan agreed, "I'll do it." A joy filled surprise was brought onto Wendy's face that made Stan feel relieved and happy at the same time for a moment.

"Really? You mean it?" she asked excitedly, "Can I help you?" Stan lowered his eyes.

"Absolutely not."

"What?" Wendy cried out, "Why not?"

"The last time you helped me study, you not only flipped out every single time I didn't get something completely right, but you made me start all over. It was a brutal two hours of hell!"

"Fine, well, you don't have class today from what I remember, so unless you want me to study with you, you have to start now," she ordered. Stan sighed and turned off his Playstation 5. Just to think he thought she was cute just a moment ago…

Wendy quickly checked the time on the clock and kissed Stan gently on the lips and headed towards the door, leaving him confused and strangely with a risen mood.

"I'll be back to check up on you later, alright?"

"Yeah…sure."

"I'm going to Stan's," Kyle called from the door just as he exited with some books in his hands, "I'll be back whenever." Just as the door closed, Butters had just walked out of his room. His eyes were still watery and red from an unwanted encounter during class.

"Come on, Butters," said Kenny, "It was a stupid note. Don't worry so much about it. In fact…" He pulled out the piece of paper ripped off of the wall of the classroom and cleared his throat, "I'll read it out loud to you just so you can hear how stupid it sounds."

'Butters is and always will be a fa'"

"-D-Don't say it!" Butters cried, "I hate that word!"

"But you are one," Kenny stated, "At least last time I checked… Maybe being with Cartman has made you consider going out with girls?" Butters grabbed the note from Kenny's hands and tore it to shreds, letting tears burn in his eyes once again.

"...It was just a piece of paper," Kenny reminded him. Wiping away the tears, Butters shook his head.

"E-Eric did that and you know it, Kenny! Th-the whole class was making fun of me!"

"Because unfortunately, we're in a class full of stupid fucktards," said Kenny, "And what do you expect from him? He's a hypocrite."

"Much worse to come…" Butters spoke in a hushed tone, "H-He knocked me out last night and didn't sleep with me, used up all the hot water, put up that note, and I didn't even have time to really cry over that because he trashed my room."

"Can I ask you a question?" Kenny sighed.

"You just did."

"…Answer this one then: Why the hell are you still with Cartman?" he asked. Butters blinked his eyes a few times and stared at Kenny for a moment. Not even he had thought about the answer to that-neither the question itself.

"W-Well, I l-love him," Butters stuttered a bit, somewhat unsure of what he said.

"But why? Why him of all people?"

"Because… " Butters found himself stuck on the word.

"Because why?"

"…I thought he would be the only person who would ever hang around me…even like me for that matter." That sounded much more worthy of being the truth.

"That's no reason to love him and you can always find someone else, you know. Someone will like you," said Kenny. Butters frowned.

"But I already ruined it for myself… And besides, who would like me?"

"Hell, I know I would," Kenny volunteered. Butters shook his head once again.

"Not unless you wanted to get into my pants like all those other girls…" Kenny felt himself freeze a bit under the touch of those words.

"I'm gonna get going," Butters said, interrupting the small moment of silence, "Eric's probably already expecting me."

As Butters went over to Cartman's room, Kenny was sure he felt himself getting a bit hot, or was it the temperature of the room. He was sure something was very wrong. Kenny and Butters if anything were somewhat moderate friends after Stan had left who had conversations from time to time. Awkward as Butters was, it wasn't like Kenny didn't like him that way. In fact, it was refreshing since most of the girls he brought home were the same as the previous and the next.

But why all of a sudden did he find himself leaping out on the prowl? He had known Cartman treated Butters like shit from time to time, but never really felt like making it his business for some reason until now. Maybe because he had enough of it already-especially Cartman's sick attitude? Nothing really seemed to add up, but he was sure that he meant what he said when he told Butters that he'd make sure he wouldn't do anything to him. What a failure he was so far at that.

**Hmm… I think I did a little less, but I'll try to do more next time.**


	6. More Than Enough Time

**Where Have You Been?**

Chapter 6: More Than Enough Time

"So she's making you study?" asked Kyle, looking at the text books lying down on Stan's table.

"It's not like I'm not ready or anything," said Stan, flipping through one the pages of one of the books, "But I figured maybe we can do this together."

"But I'm all ready for my exams too."

"Studying for you is more of an impulsive thing to do, Kyle," Stan smiled, pushing a book towards Kyle. He did have a point. Damn his mother's forceful habits placed on him…

"What is this anyway? Anatomy?"

"Yeah, I decided to follow Dad's footsteps," Stan answered as he jotted a few notes down.

"Dude, you mean your mom. Your Dad is a geologist."

"Either way works." Kyle opened a book and looked over the sticky notes he placed within the pages carefully and re-focused his attention back to Stan.

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Stan took his eyes off the page he was reading.

"Yeah, Wendy isn't allowed to room with me according to the rules here, but she just comes here often because she thinks I'll hurt myself or something like that."

"Dude, you could room with us if you want," Kyle offered. Stan shook his head.

"She wouldn't let me do that." Kyle exhaled a loud, obvious breath of annoyance.

"What, are you married to her or something? Is she more important than your friends-me and especially all we went through?"

"No, that's not it!" Stan yelled.

"Then what is it?" Kyle asked calmly, "Tell me."

"I don't know! I mean I still think I like her… and I have to get her to love me… She's just the only chance I have at a normal life." Both boys stared at each other for a long time it seemed.

"That's what you're worried about? You want a normal life?" Kyle laughed bitterly.

"Don't laugh!" Stan spat, then said more relaxed "I mean… I want the typical house, the shitty mini vans, wife, kids… Just something stress free." Kyle slammed his book shut.

"I can't believe this! You grew to be such a fucking moron!" Just as he got up to head out of the door with his things, Stan grabbed him by the arm, only to get it pulled away.

"What the hell happened to you, man?" Kyle cried, "The Stan I knew would've known better."

"I don't know… my parents had a hard time taking in what happened and put me down… It just stuck to me overtime."

"But you would've-"

"Kyle," Stan interrupted him calmly, "It's been about 5 years. A lot of shit happened during that time that you don't know about. Maybe your life stayed the same, but mine didn't." Kyle took a moment to think and let his rising anger ease.

"But we're super best friends. Super best friends don't fall apart," he stated.

"We are super best friends… right?"

"A super best friend also comes before their girlfriend," Kyle reminded him, "Do you even love her or are you willing to do anything to get the life you want?" Stan felt his eyes direct towards the floor.

"…I don't know," Stan said in a mere whisper, "I don't even know if she loves me back."

"What if she doesn't love you? Then what?" Stan's body tensed up for a moment and slowly eased, lowering his shoulders.

"Then I'd just have to give up. She's the only ever girl I'd actually like…"

"So what? You don't have to, Stan. In fact, I think you're better off," Kyle pointed out. Stan shook his head.

"You're just saying that because I_ like_ girls and _you're_ gay, last time I remember and speaking of that, I never did"

"-Don't change the subject!" Kyle cut him off sharply, "That's not what we're talking about."

"Fine, then I'm officially ending the other topic, now back to the new one-what was the deal with you back in the club? You kissed me." Shit. A part of him would come up with an instant lie, but who would know how things would turn out that way so…

"K-Kenny told me to." Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Did he know that was me?"

"No," Kyle answered quickly, then taking back, "I mean yes." Stan laughed obnoxiously for a moment and said, "I knew he was perverted, but not perverted like into gay love or something." Kyle laughed with him, but nervously.

"That wasn't why he did that, though…" The laughter stopped completely.

"Why then?" Taking a deep breath, Kyle began, "Well, for a while I was dating Bebe and just before that night, we broke up because I found her sleeping with someone else and Kenny and I had nothing better to do at the bar. He said he didn't want any of the girls so he wanted me to hook up and… chose Wendy." An unreadable expression took place of Stan's face.

"If he knew that guy was me, then he also knew that girl was her."

"Right…" his voice trailed off, then rose, "And he told me that to get her attention, I have to kiss her and you were dancing with her..."

"You were trying to steal Wendy?"

"N-No!" Kyle sputtered, "I didn't even know it was Wendy nor did I even know that guy was you and then Kenny"

"-But why would you even try to steal anybody from someone else?" asked Stan, "I thought you knew better than that!" Kyle was at a loss for words. With a sigh, Stan added, "I'm clearly not the only one who's changed…" Neither boy moved where they were until, Kyle said, "There might have been one more reason why Kenny told me to do what I did." Slowly, Stan's eyes moved towards Kyle's.

"Just before you left, I liked you," he confessed softly, not even wanting to see Stan's reaction, "And I ended up telling Kenny, so when he noticed you, he… You get the idea, right?" Stan nodded.

"You sure you didn't just like me because of what happened that day?"

"Positive," Kyle answered, "But…did you even like it when I kissed you?"

"The first or second time?"

"Both."

"Well…I like being kissed," said Stan, "And…I didn't have enough time to get into it because you were pretty quick and… I don't know."

"Let's switch the conversation again, shall we?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

…

When Butters got home, the first thing he noticed were a bunch of bags piled up in the hallway. A though crossed Butters mind. Hamburgers, was he kicking him out of the dorm? Slowly, he crept his way towards the source of the bags and looked inside Cartman's room to see his boyfriend packing his things. A small sigh of relief made its way out of Butters' mouth. Good, it wasn't him. Cartman looked to his side to see Butters standing at the entrance, making him squeak a bit at his stance.

"I'm going back down to South Park for the funeral, so I won't be back for maybe a few days." A few days he was going to be gone? Telling by the bags, it looked more like a week. Then again, exams were in a few days, so he was most likely excused…

Then, something large, fuzzy and purple aimed at Butters' face. Cartman stored the last of his clothes in a bag.

"Keep the shitty ass sweater. I don't want it." As he began rolling the luggage away into the car, Butters took a look at the sweater in his arms. To his own horror, it was the Hello Kitty one.

_"Eric, why are you wearing that?" Butters asked him once while in the bathroom. Cartman glanced at him and flipped him off as if automatically._

_"I had to wear it. I didn't have anything else," he answered, "What, it turns you on?" Butters shook his head quickly._

_"N-No, but I love Hello Kitty…" Cartman rolled his eyes and muttered, "Gay. Totally gay." Butters bit down on his bottom lip, knowing that his sexuality had already been leaked out to the school during the disaster back in 8__th__ grade. Then again, he's been hearing a lot of whispering about Cartman and his own orientation during lunch._

_"But aren't you gay too?" Cartman stared blankly at Butters and clenched his teeth._

_"Those bastards already told everyone!" he yelled, "How am I supposed to be awesome now?" Cartman fixed his eyes on Butters and thought for a few seconds._

_"Dude, quick-kiss me," he ordered Butters._

_"Wait, right now?"_

_"Do that or get down on your knees first. If we have sex, I'm already better than the rest of those whores who just give a bunch of blow jobs. Now which will it be?" Butters frowned fearfully._

_"Eric, that makes no sense! Why would I"- Butters was interrupted instantly by a fierce, sharp kiss from Cartman and was slowly pinned to the wall of the bathroom. He had to admit, though. He liked that kiss…even if it was from a bastard. Cartman already moved a hand up from underneath Butters' shirt to skim his body, making Butters cry out._

_"Whoa, I didn't know you and Butters were at it." Both boys paused to see Kenny standing right behind them wearing a creepy grin while washing his hands and drying them. Cartman let go of his grip on Butters and turned around._

_"H-He just wanted my sweater… Because that's how gay he is…" Even though there was no logic in that point, Kenny shrugged it off and went outside of the bathroom._

_"Shit…so this means I'm stuck with you," Cartman sighed. _

_And then began the years of comfort and hell. Butters wasn't sure why Cartman never broke up with him, but perhaps because maybe the "accidental relationship" grew on him and he felt the same._

But now, Butters had grown extremely tired of it. The sweater… really was a piece of shit in the end it seemed. He threw it into the nearest trash can and waited for Cartman to come back inside.

"Eric, we need to talk." Cartman kept on walking to bring out another bag, ignoring Butters until his sleeve was forcefully grabbed.

"Dammit, what the hell do you want" he yelled at him, trying to separate. His eyes were cold it seemed, but nonetheless, Butters attempted to get the words out of his mouth.

"I-I…I wanna break up." After a brief moment of silence, Cartman laughed loudly.

"You're kidding, right? You wouldn't break up with me." Butters stood there silently until Cartman picked up Butters and rushed him over to his bedroom and slammed him down against the bed, instantly getting on top of him.

"Let go!" he cried, squirming as Cartman leaned down and kissed him roughly, ignoring his muffled cries and quickly gaining complete control.

"Hey Cartman," he heard Kenny call from the front door, "Some guy is here for ya-Said he's taking you back down to the shit-hole." Cartman quickly hopped off of Butters, only to see him already in a mess of tears.

"You really didn't enjoy that, did you?" Butters didn't even feel like budging his head.

"Fucking shame," Cartman muttered, backing off of Butters and heading outside, "We're done." When he left the room, Butters felt a strange tingling sensation. He wanted to be free, didn't he? Then why did he feel somewhat guilty?

"Hey, Butters," Kenny said shyly, entering the room, "So I heard what I happened… Anybody could from like a mile away." Butters managed to crack a smile and stood up.

"D-Did that guy really come?"

"Nah, it just got him to leave," Kenny snickered, "I told him it was the wrong shit-hole and the actual guy is supposed to be here soon." They both laughed together for a moment and quieted down.

"Thanks," Butters mumbled.

"It's no problem. You really needed the help and if I didn't do anything soon, he probably would've raped ya." Butters nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that you're single, what're you gonna do now?" Kenny asked. Putting a finger to his chin, Butters remained silent until he came up with answer.

"I guess I'll have no choice but to find the right person," he replied at last.

"What do you think that right person would be like?"

"You know-would love me back, would be there for me-all those sort of things," said Butters, then sadly, "But I don't know where to start… Maybe with you?"

"W-Wait, what?" Kenny laughed, "Me? Why me of all people?" Butters blinked his eyes.

"I was only kidding."

"Oh…" Kenny sighed, then added later, "But I wouldn't mind it." The color in Butters' eyes suddenly brightened greatly.

"D-Do you r-really mean that?" he stuttered with his words. Kenny pressed his lips together firmly. He wasn't sure what caused him to say this but...

"Yeah, I do."

**To be continued! Wow, longest chapter yet**


	7. The End of the Beginning

**Where Have You Been?**

Chapter 7: The End of the Beginning

_"Man, is it just me, or is Mr. Garrison a pedophile?" Kyle complained, showing Kenny all of his homework he had to do, "It's like he follows us! He's our teacher every year!"_

_"I think he follows __**you**__, Kyle," Kenny grinned, "You're the straight A nerd."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Won't do."_

_It had been the start of yet another morning in South Park. The Snow looked as shitty as ever and it was still freezing as hell and the bus driver wasn't going to be around anytime soon. They had finally gotten a new one once they started high school, but this one was much worse._

_"Hey guys." Both Kenny and Kyle looked the other direction to see Cartman coming their way and their mouths hung wide open. It didn't take them long to burst out laughing as he took his time to walk over to their usual spot. Cartman appeared to be confused._

_"What the hell are you two gays laughing at?"_

_"Dude, what the fuck are you wearing?" Kenny asked in between his fits of laughter._

_"Ay! I didn't have anything else, so shut the fuck up!" he snapped at them._

_"But come on?" Kyle joined in, "A hello kitty sweater?"_

_"So?" Cartman said after a short pause, "It doesn't matter anyway. Look, there's something I'm gonna tell you both." Instantly, they stopped their laughter, waiting for the announcement._

_"Yeah…" he began almost unsteadily, "Believe it or not, I'm gay." This only made them laugh even harder than before._

_"I believe it alright," Kenny remarked._

_After multiple threats and awkward moments of laughter throughout the morning, Kenny had relaxed by the time first period came around. His teacher was going off about how the class never does anything once again and simply whipped out his black berry-not wanting to hear any of the rants. There was more important business to be done than learning about learning polynomials, after all._

_Kate:__ r u rdy 4 2nite?_

_Kenny:__ 'Goin to my place, right?_

_Kate:__ y and r u sure its fine?_

_Kenny:__ Just bring your body and your mouth-my parents don't care_

_Kenny smiled to himself. Yet another lucky night was in store for him. He and Kate had been going out for a while, but it was about time they did something. Of course Kenny knew not to go all the way, but oral was enough to please him._

_"Mr. McCormick," the teacher interrupted his thoughts, "You seem to be very happy for someone who happens to be failing my class." A low "ooo" rang throughout the classroom and Kenny shrugged it off. It wasn't anything new to him._

_"And what's this I see? Is that a fancy calculator? Did you finally buy one?" Shit, Kenny still had his phone out-which he quickly hid away. The class acquired one of those expensive high tech calculators-which his family couldn't afford and the teacher very well knew that…_

_"M-Ms. Wartz-ma'am," Butters called out, "It's my calculator. I lent it to him." With a sigh, the teacher handed Butters a spare._

_"I'll have to mark down that you're unprepared," she said, "See, this is why you shouldn't help poor people." Butters quickly gave Kenny a shy, small smile and refocused himself on the lesson._

_"He is?" asked Clyde during lunch._

_"I heard it straight up from Kenny himself," Token said, "Apparently he came out this morning." Kenny hid away a smirk as he passed their table to head towards his seat. Word spread around pretty fast it seemed. By the end of the day, all of the freshmen would know Cartman's "secret". It was a good way of getting back at him for all the shit he had caused in the past, so why wouldn't Kenny spill such an awesome, dark secret?_

_"Kenny!" a high pitched feminine voice said, "Can you do me a favor?" He almost seemed annoyed by the way she popped up, but nodded anyway._

_"Will you wash this for me?" Kate requested, pulling out what appeared to be a make-up bag with a nervous laugh, "It exploded a while ago…" Well, anything to get head, right? Kenny took the dusty bag and walked over to the bathroom. He opened it and took out every item in there, filled the bag with water, and dumped it. That was what she asked for, right? He put placed all her makeup back inside and zippered it up, hoping this would satisfy her._

_That was when he noticed Cartman to his right pressed against the wall. It looked like he was holding down someone. Kenny's face started to flush._

_'Is he gonna beat the crap out of someone? Shit, I hope it wasn't my fault." He hid away the bag and got a closer look-only to see him making out with…_

_"Whoa, I didn't know you and Butters were at it." There was a surprised, also demented grin on Kenny's face that flashed both boys when they looked to see that he had saw them together._

_"H-He just wanted my sweater… Because that's how gay he is…" Cartman badly lied. Instead of saying anything to that, Kenny left. He just walked away, but he couldn't think how surprised he was. Butters-the one he had known for many years who tried to be as good as he could be and even LIED to save his ass had fallen for a sadistic, evil bastard? None of it sounded right to him. Then again, the way he thought about it scared him. _

If Kenny ever learned anything in Chemistry back in his High School years, with every action comes a reaction. The action: the boys realizing their true feelings. The reaction: how instant the kiss occurred. They pressed their lips together for such a long time it seemed that they were breathless when they broke apart. Another reaction: they both liked it and wanted more.

Kenny had nearly pushed Butters back against the bed and kissed him even more passionately while his perverted mind was driving him crazy-making him declothe Butters much to both their pleasure and throwing the articles of clothing to the side. He gently caressed at his skin with his tongue, making Butters cry out. It was almost like a tease the way he already began to slide one hand down his body and nipping at the spot he licked at the same time. Butters moaned even louder and understood what was about to happen and stood himself up on his elbows.

"Can you guys keep it down?" asked Kyle from the open door way, "I need to"-He stood at the entrance of the room in shock.

"Butters?... Kenny?..." Neither of them said a word and Kyle walked silently to his room. Now slowly regaining his senses, Kenny rolled himself off of Butters, who appeared embarrassed.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Butters asked him, now sitting up completely, "I thought you liked me." Kenny sat completely still.

"I-I don't know…" Butters stared him confused.

"B-But…you said-you kissed me and"

"-Butters," Kenny sighed, "I really don't know." The action: the confession. The reaction: the tears-Butters' to be exact.

"H-How can you not know?" he began to cry. Kenny ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of an explanation.

"I mean… For the most part, I'm straight. Of course I like girls-could bang one every night if I wanted to, but what I don't understand is why you." This didn't help Butters.

"So I would've been another whore added onto your list?" the yell slowly boomed, "Another one for you to just throw to the side?"

"Hold on a minute!" Kenny stood up, "It's not like that! Don't put words into my mouth!"

"HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT LYING?" he shouted, "Y-You were about to go all the way with me and you didn't even know whether you liked me or not!" Wow. When was the last time Butters ever yelled that way? Kenny couldn't even think of anything by the time Butters had burst out of the room in even more tears. All he could do was mutter a few swears under his breath.

…

"Sick?" Wendy gasped over the line, "How can you get sick just before the exams?" Really? That was all she was worried about?

"Yeah…I'm sorry."

"Should I come over and make you something?" At least it sounded like she cared.

"No, no. I'm fine," Stan claimed, "I'll just be staying home today."

"Well, alright," she gave in, "At least study a bit. Exams are tomorrow."

"I know. I love you, bye."

"Love you, bye." The last words before they hung up had seemed to have died a long time ago according to Stan-yet they still said it anyway. He cradled his stomach just as he put down the phone. It had been hurting like hell all day randomly. One minute it would hurt and the next he would feel heavily nauseous. At least he would be excused from classes for the day.

Stan slumped himself down on the couch with a groan. His stomach wasn't settling. He didn't even feel like getting up or concentrating on video games.

'What the hell is wrong with me?'

The phone just rang to interrupt his thoughts once again. Lazily, he got up onto his feet.

"Hey, Stan," he should've known it would be Kyle on the other line, "I think I forgot one of your books. Mind if I come over?" Stan's stomach did a flip.

"Y-Yeah, s-sure!" he croaked, "I don't mind."

"Dude, are you alright? You don't sound too good."

"No, no!" he lied, "I'm just fine." The flip went backwards this time.

"Alright, if you say so." But then it stopped-just like that. Nothing was wrong with him-even the shivering. It almost scared him. He sat back down on the couch and acted like nothing happened.

…

"God's love and power extend over all creation. Every life, including our own, is precious to God. Christians have always believed that there is hope in death as in life, and that there is new life in Christ over death," Priest Maxi began.

_'Everyone, huh?'_ Cartman thought, not even looking at the casket. It was about to rain, he was sure of it, but he didn't bother to bring an umbrella.

"Even those who share such faith find that there is a real sense of loss at the death of a loved one. We will each have had our own experiences of their life and death, with different memories and different feelings of love, grief and respect."

_'Respect for what? She didn't have respect for her own body. THIS is why she died.'_

"To acknowledge this at the beginning of the service should help us to use this occasion to express our faith and our feelings as we say farewell, to acknowledge our loss and our sorrow, and to reflect on our own mortality."

_'What mortality? This place fucking sucks. I got nothing now.'_

"Those who mourn need support and consolation. Our presence here today is part of that continuing support."

_'Oh, cut the bullshit. You don't mean that.'_ The rain started to pour down heavily and he already wanted to go home. He was already ignoring the rest of the ceremony anyway. It didn't mean anything to him. After all, wasn't Maxi supposed to say that anyway as a part of his job regardless of it being a crowd or repeating the speech in front of the only kid that went to the funeral?

…

Kenny needed a drink. A strong one. Butters most likely was still in his room either passed out or avoiding him. Either would work.

Maybe he had just gotten too into the moment after all. The moment Butters suggested that he have a relationship with him… It could've just sounded like a request he wanted to fill, but that was the thing. He wanted to do it.

Yes, Kenny thought of Butters as a guy-one of his own sex, but why could he possibly be an exception? Butters had to be one of the strangely dorkiest, sensitive, most loveable person he ever met who happened to have the opposite organ of the vajayjay. He never really did meet a girl with a similar personality. All the ones he ever met wanted some sort of dominance in the relationship and what he wanted was for them to just shut up and fuck him and all Butters wanted was love and he wanted for Butters was for him to get that love...

He knew very well he wasn't going to get his wish fulfilled from Cartman. Hell no. If anything, Cartman's love was rough and bruising and just wasn't suitable for Butters. What Butters needed was someone easy going and gentle. Kenny was able to provide all that, but…

"Aw, hell," he grunted, "Where's the vodka?" He rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a bottle and started drinking it down, hoping it would take away his problems for a while.

"Here it is!" he said, picking up one of the books, "I thought I left it here. I'll get going."

"Wait!" Stan called after him. Kyle turned his head towards Stan's as he came closer.

"What is it?" Stan stopped walking and stared at him for a moment, forming words to say-but there really was none. Instead, there were branching thoughts-yes. Kyle sounded the same as yesterday-before they got upset with each other. He was surprised it didn't sound mellow towards him like the end of the argument-and oh God, the argument! It just seemed to repeat in his head and sometimes even towards the climax.

What did Kyle say again? That he used to like him? If his feelings of friendship turned into something else that could've been there… What would've happened?

It wasn't like it couldn't be possible. After all, beneath that hat was a wonderful afro of curly red hair that was never trimmed and his eyes were still the same, sparkling shade of green. It really wasn't that hard to imagine himself with his arms around him, possibly laying down and-

A colorful, wet puddle fell out of Stan's mouth right at that second and right onto Kyle's shirt, most likely staining it. He felt a lot better, he had to admit, but once he looked up, the color instantly drained from his face. It appeared to have the same affect on Kyle.

"Holy shit, dude…"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Tried to work on my other fanfic. More coming your way!**


	8. I'll Give You A Hint, It's NOT SlimShady

**Where Have You Been?**

Chapter 8: I'll Give You A Hint: It's NOT Slim Shady

Kyle was indeed speechless. Well, not just because he was thrown up on, but by the person who threw up on him-specifically his best friend. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or-

"I swear; it was a complete accident!" Stan cried, "I haven't been feeling well all day and"- Stan stopped himself. He was sure his face was burning up and Kyle probably noticed it as well.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened"- He stopped the lie.

"I…just don't know, what to do…" That sounded more like the truth. "I think I like you, but…" Now Stan was feeling even sicker than before.

"We can't be together." If there was a well hidden inside this room, that was where Kyle's heart most likely sank.

"Why…not?" asked Kyle.

"Why not? Kyle, do you understand what's going on here?"

"That you're being an inconsiderate asshole about this? Yeah, I think I see what's going on."

"Inconsiderate?" Stan repeated it questioningly, "Me? Do you understand what I'll go through?"

"What about what I'll have to go through? I've been through just as much shit as you have, Stan," Kyle yelled, "You don't know what you're talking about! You like me and I like you, so why should it matter at all?" After a brief moment of silence, Stan waved him away.

"I can't deal with this right now, I need time to think."

…

"H-Hamburgers!" Butters stuttered, jumping back a few feet. Before him was Kenny drunk as hell passed out on the table. Knowing Kenny, he only drank himself silly because:

**A:** He was bored to death

**B:** He was depressed

Butters was hoping it was A, although if it was B, he would end up feeling sympathy towards him-even after just about crushing his hopes for a relationship. Gently, he dragged Kenny by the shirt out of his chair back to his room, laying him down on the bed, just as Kenny flinched.

"What's going on?" he groaned, "Where the hell am I?" He fixed his eyes upon Butters and mentally sighed again.

"Dammit, Butters, why'd you put me back on the bed?" Now that Butters thought about it, he wasn't quite sure what to say. That seemed to get through to Kenny's mind instantly.

"I'm sorry." Butters folded his hands together and looked down.

"It's…okay"-

"No-No issnot," he drawled, slowly sitting up. Before Butters could wrap an arm around Kenny to support him, he backed away.

"I really blew it, Butters-and I blew you off too." His head was pounding violently, but he ignored it, nearing his head closer to Butters'.

"Let me try again… I don't know what I was thinking." _'He sounds sincere to me,' _Butters thought, edging himself closer to Kenny.

"Well, I can't let you off that easy," he decided, "You have to prove it to me that you want me." Kenny sat up, slouched over.

"How do I do that?" Butters answered with a small smile and nothing more. Kenny huffed loudly.

"You can't do it right now," Butters said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're probably about to suffer from a hangover." Oh yeah. The vodka…

"So, what does this mean?" asked Kenny, "I can't make a move on you or anything."

"Not right now-not until you can think properly." As a small gift, Butters gently kissed Kenny on the cheek and left the room and shut the door behind him. His eyelids grew heavy once again. He really could use the silence. Just as he closed his eyes, another door was slammed and thumping footsteps trailed from there and barged into his room.

"We have to talk." Kenny looked tiredly at the redheaded figure at the doorway coming closer to him. He could already feel a headache coming on.

"Can we make this quick, Kyle? I was about to sleep…" Kyle sat himself on the bed next to Kenny, ignoring his reply.

"Stan puked on me today." It didn't take long for Kenny to realize what that meant.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess," said Kyle, "It's good that he does, but he doesn't want a relationship."

"So I guess it means you're going to remain a virgin. Sucks to be you," Kenny frowned.

"It's not about that!" Kyle yelled, then slightly more calmer, "It just doesn't make sense! We both like each other and he didn't give me a good reason why! This sucks…"

"Does he still like that Wendy bitch?" Kyle shook his head.

"I highly doubt it."

"Then what's the problem? Why can't you both screw around?"

"Because he wants a 'normal life' or some bullshit like that…" For a while it seemed, Kenny was at a loss of words.

"Does it relate to…you know, what happened?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure it does." Kenny could already tell Kyle was uncomfortable with discussing this.

"I guess his parents didn't really handle that well then. Your mom's a bitch, Kyle, but even she was able to cope with what happened."

"Yeah… Pretty much," Kyle shrugged, "But it just sucks… I still like him even though he changed… a lot, which he probably does know."

"I really don't know what happened to Stan all this time, but what I do know is that we have to snap him out of this."

"How do we do that?"

"We gotta chase away his slut, for one. What we need is bait…"

"Bait?" Kyle questioned, "You mean we're gonna have Stan catch her cheating on him?"

"That's not a bad plan, actually. It's better than mine." Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"What _was _your plan then?"

"To kill her," he grinned. Unamused, Kyle folded his arms.

"I worry about you sometimes."

"I know."

…

Cartman had to admit-he somewhat missed the shit hole he used to live in so long ago it seemed. Everyone else had remained just about the same. Mr. Mackey still enforced boycotting drugs (although the while he was sure he saw him with a drug dealer) and there was practically no livestock left running around.

He sworn he had seen some of the kids from his past school years walk about the town. Of course, he felt like just running up to them randomly and teasing or fighting them for no reason, but he felt like he wouldn't. Not today anyway. At least the rain stopped.

For some reason he was feeling quite mellow since the last hours he spent at the funeral. He was somewhat calm, yet burning with rage at the same time. Maybe it was because his mom died. Maybe it was because as soon as he would come back to school, he had to face exams. Maybe it was also because he was dumped all at the same time.

It sucked. In ways, Cartman wasn't sure why he had even hurt his ex-boyfriend in the first place. Maybe he wasn't able to focus his rage anywhere else? He actually felt somewhat guilty. After all, supposedly he had actually loved Butters in the first place.

The way that the relationship approached them-well, the way Cartman forced it he knew wasn't unintentional. In fact, wasn't that the whole reason why he realized his true sexuality? He had harbored feelings before that incident. Yes, he was able to trace it back to that day…

Why didn't it have a title? It wasn't like there was some sort of a secret massacre-well, alright that was a lie, but nothing happened to him. It was Kyle and most likely Stan that were the most uncomfortable with that-probably because they were the ones who had to kiss on stage in front of an entire audience.

As for Cartman he played the usual role of coming in and out of from behind the scenes playing offense and then switching to defense at the last second, but it wasn't because he was going to get into trouble.

_"Please!" Butters begged, "M-My friend is in there!" It was a brutal scene, looking at his tears blend in with the rain as the water dried the dirt smothered into his hair, face and clothes._

_"Why do I have to? Who gives a shit?" he retorted. He was coming so close… He couldn't back out now._

_"I do!" Butters screamed, "It's about time you do something for me-I'm always there for you!" He had a point. When hadn't Cartman have Butters tag along by his side. Sure, it was for the amusement but if he wanted more of it…_

_"Fine." A tiny, meaningful smile instantly replied Butters' bawling expression and he seemed more relaxed, something he hadn't seen for a while._

_"Th-Thank you…" He looked weary enough to pass out any second, so Cartman held him up. He was probably going to regret this later, but for now, it seemed worth it._

And he was right. He did regret giving in back then.

…

When Stan had finished cleaning up the remains, his stomach had settled, but not his mind. The more he thought about it, the more he contradicted his thoughts over having a relationship with Kyle. It wasn't the first time probably he hadn't wondered about it, but this was different now. To interrupt his thoughts, a loud knock came at the door.

Outside was a tall, curly cream haired boy who trembled at the presence of Stan when he opened the door.

"Uh… Can I help you?" Stan noticed that behind him were a few suitcases.

"Well," he said in a low mumble, making him a bit hard to hear (not to mention he had his nail in his mouth), "I just transferred here… And the people in charge of the dorms said that you had a room available and you're the same major as me and that you wouldn't mind if I stay with you."

"Oh." 'Why does this kid look familiar? Where have I seen him?'

"Well, come this way, I guess." Nodding the boy followed behind Stan with his luggage.

"Don't you need help with that?" Stan offered. He quickly shook his head. Shrugging, Stan opened the door to his room and led him inside.

"So, here's where you'll be staying. Show me your schedule. We probably have classes together." With a nod, the boy instantly pulled the schedule out of his pocket and handed it to Stan. As he unfolded it, he noticed the name at the top and paled instantly. _'So that's why…'_

"I-Is something wrong?" he asked nervously, "Should I leave?"

"No! Stay!" said Stan, "I was just surprised by your name. That's all."

"Is there something wrong with my name?"

"It's nothing like that! I just have a feeling I met you before." Both boys stared at each other for a while.

"Now that I put my finger on it, you do look kinda familiar…" Stan held out his hand.

"Stan Marsh." It seemed like the boy understood as well the situation now.

"Bradley Green."

**A/N:**** Sorry it's been a long while! I've been really slacking lately with the fics and school's been keeping me busy. I'm still continuing this! Also, I had to make up a last name for Bradley, considering he doesn't have one… dun dun dun!**


	9. Frammit!

Where Have You Been?

Chapter 9: Frammit!

Kenny wasn't sure if it was the side effects that felt like they were beating the shit out of his brain. Well, his vision was but a blur, that was part of it, but he was also certain that it had to do with the conversation between him and Kyle.

_"So, who will be the victim?" he asked, now regretting the question._

_"I'm thinking of someone more along the lines of sly, sinister and a womanizer…" With a sly smile, Kyle noticeably glanced his head towards Kenny's direction. At first, Kenny seemed unmoved, physically but mentally, his mind was debating. Sure, Wendy was three times as hot back when they were little. She had curves, tits, and pretty face, he had to admit. Why not bang her? Stan obviously likes Kyle, so he'll get over it and they'll fuck like bunnies, but he wouldn't enjoy himself. He had just agreed a long moment ago that he would prove himself worthy of someone else. If that were to interfere…_

_"No way," he replied, "No fucking way. I'm a whore, I'll admit it, but that's not how I roll. I'm also particularly choicey about my girls and"-_

_"What kind of bullshit is that?" Kyle sputtered, "You sleep will girls that you don't know all the time!"_

_"Yeah, but that's the thing. I don't know them! I've known Wendy since I was like, what, 6?"_

_"Come on, Kenny. Who gives a shit? You were the one that said Stan and I were meant to be together and this is the only way," Kyle whined._

_"For the last time, no."_

_"You both get satisfied in the end. Why are you holding back?" Kenny bit down on his lip._

_"I-I'm not!" He knew it was a lie, but added, "It just… doesn't feel right, you know?"_

_"Does it have something to do with earlier?"_

_"Well, yeah… but"-_

_"What was that anyway? You and Butters"-_

_"Look, you don't understand"-_

_"I don't?" Childishly, Kenny crossed his arms and nodded slowly._

_"The truth is, you developed your first crush since Elementary School and you have no idea what to do because stupid you, all you've been doing is screwing around with other girls and it messes with your brain," Kyle stated._

_"That…sounds like it."_

_"Because it is." After a few moments it seemed, Kyle said, "We'll try to make sure he doesn't find out, okay?"_

Well, if it was the only way, Kenny had no choice but to follow along. In a way, he felt bad, but what mattered was that he still wanted Butters, right?

…

"So…" Stan said after long moments of silence, "Do you play… video games?" Bradley shook his head.

"My parents… wouldn't get me anything." Stan crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair, all the while staring up at the ceiling.

"I guess they never got over it. They never tried to send you to another camp, did they?"

"No," Bradley answered, "They knew not to do that again." After another few minutes passed, Bradley mumbled something.

"What was that?" Stan questioned, now sitting up to pay attention.

"How is Butters?" he asked again.

"I'm not sure… After that whole thing, I moved, so I haven't really talked to him in years. Kyle would know." He rethought that last sentence over. No, he couldn't ask him. They agreed never to talk about that again. Plus, he was more than likely still pissed at him…

"I see," Bradley replied sadly, "He probably didn't know I was still alive."

"To be honest, dude, I wasn't sure if you were either," said Stan.

"It's understandable. I was one of the luckier ones. Can I go see Butters now?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, but there's something you should know right off the bat. Butters is"-

"Stan! Who is this guy?" Bradley nearly jumped a few feet in the air, making Stan wonder if he sunk his teeth too far into the skin of his thumb.

"This is my new roommate, Bradley. Bradley, this is Wendy." Shyly, he looked at the girl standing in front of him and removed his thumb for a moment.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," he greeted.

"Yeah, whatever," Wendy spat dryly, "And _you_. I thought you were sick. You don't _seem_ sick to me!"

"I was, but I'm feeling better now…"-

"And what have you been doing all day?"

"Nothing really, just…"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Absolutely nothing? Did you bother to study?"

"No… I didn't."

"Well, why not?"

"I just didn't! You're not my mother, you know!"

"Hell I would be! Geez, I can see why she has so many problems with you!" Wendy fired back. Stan wasn't sure if that blow was full of TNTs and suffocating smoke or a good dose of adrenaline starting up in his veins.

"What…did you just say?"

"Oh come on. You think I didn't know?" Any heat that flowed throughout Stan's body seemed to have cooled down completely and took the color of his face along with the diminished high temperature.

"Y-You knew a-all this t-time?" he stuttered. Oh no. Here it was. This was the end of him. He could just see fantasies he had fly out with the color and heat from his body.

"That you're actually bisexual? Well duh!" Wendy huffed, "Why do you think I was so protective of you back at the club?" Stan was ready to deny it, but another realization came upon him.

"What you're saying is that you don't trust me around other people?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it as that," Wendy laughed nervously.

"Then what it is it? I mean… I don't get jealous easily when you're around other people"-

"What? A girl can't worry?"

"Not as much as you do. "

"But I have to! I don't want anyone taking you away from me… I know you've probably had thoughts about seeing other people!"

"Look, Wendy, what do you want me to do?" Stan sighed, "Admit that I'm involved with someone else?"

"I would believe it right away!" Now, Stan had turned away from Wendy and headed towards the doorway until he was halted by her. "Wait! Where do you think you're going? We're not finished here!"

"Yeah, we are. This is my answer." He opened and slammed the door behind him. Bradley whimpered a bit, feeling the dorm room quiver. Wendy reopened the door and called after him.

"WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, COME GET YOUR SHIT TOMORROW." She looked behind her to see Bradley shivering and tearing up at the same time.

"What're you waiting for?" Wendy growled at him, "Aren't you gonna join him?" Almost at the speed of light, Bradley did just after Wendy left on her own.

…

It sickened Cartman's mind when he thought about he and Butters were brought together. What he first thought of when he first kissed him was that it wasn't like he would understand anyway, being the naive child that he was. It wasn't about proving himself better than everyone else (since he already knew that he was), but proving to himself that if he liked someone, he went for that person. He took a certain phrase to his heart and acted accordingly to it: If man wants something, man takes it without hesitation. Yes, it had always been this way.

But now…he had to pay the price for it just as every other time he had a few hundred tricks rolled up his sleeve to wreak havoc on others and to use those tricks, they required the assistance of people… Then again, Cartman never really knew what he was doing in the first place. He was just… himself.

He repacked his bags and set off back to Inverno University. This time, he understood what to do in his life. Of course, he could still remain the arrogant asshole that he always had been, but this time, more thoughtful.

…

"Hey Kenny, can you get that?" No response was heard throughout the dorm. "Fine… don't do anything then, asshole…" Maybe it was best Kenny didn't answer after all. Cartman was coming back from the hell of the past any day now and Kenny was going after _his_ ex.

He opened the door to instead to see two familiar figures standing outside.

"What do you want, Stan?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Look, Kyle, we have to talk… like now."

"No," he crossed his arms, "No we don't. Get lost."

"You have every right to be a bitch to me, but please, you gotta let me in!" Stan persisted.

"Look, I just can't talk to you right now! Don't you understand?" Almost hesitantly, Stan shook his head and his reward: a door slammed in his face. Kyle bit down on his bottom lip. He didn't want yet another crack on his spirit. It was best that he concentrate for now on proceeding with the plan first…

Stan in the meantime looked to his side to see Bradley still clinging desperately to his arm.

"Can you get off now?" Bradley mumbled an apology and detached himself.

…

Kenny wasn't expecting to already have to meet Wendy here already. He had just wobbled out of bed and got the hang of walking upright again, desiring another drink (since he finished off the only good vodka that he had) and there she had to be. There was something very different about the scene, though…

Wendy was actually_ sitting_ at the bar with a_ drink_ in her hand. A drink! Classic goody –two-shoes like her **never **drank. It was practically a foreign custom for her kind, but nevertheless, he sat by her side in the next stool.

"Well well well, lookie we got here!" he whistled. Wendy stared at him uninterested and kept her hand on the glass.

"Do you want me to throw this in your face?"

"Depends where. I like the look of that drink… what is it?"

"Apple margarita," Wendy answered, "You want one?"

"No," Kenny said, slamming his hand on the table to signal a bartender to come his way, "But you look like you could use another one. You're almost finished with it." Wendy threw him a more impressed glance this time as he ordered the margarita.

"Why are you buying it for me? Don't you have a 'tighter budget' than me?" Kenny downed his own drink quickly.

"Nah, but let's just say that you're a 'special case'." Yes, even for Wendy it seemed, she was following the routine.

"I honestly don't know what to say," she said in a more cheerful tone, "This is the first good thing that's happened to me all day…"

"The first good thing? Why? What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I don't care anymore." Kenny rested his head on the palm of his hand and looked at Wendy with a convincing dreamy expression on his face.

"If you want, I can make you a second good thing happen to you." He leaned forward and instantly as it seemed, they kissed once, then back and forth passionately until they fell out of their chairs and onto the floor into each other's arms.

"And I can make a third," Kenny whispered in her ear, "Let's go back to your place or mine." Wendy held in a slight moan and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…my place sounds good right about now."

**Sorry for such a long wait! I had a massive block…**


	10. Umm What?

_**Where Have You Been?**_

Chapter 10: Umm… What?

A certain McCormick woke up just as he felt the rays of sunlight hit against his face. He sat up straight and rubbed his head. Wait… this wasn't his house. What happened last- He turned his head to see Wendy still fast asleep. Oh yeah. Right. Wendy woke up as well and sat up.

"Good morning, Kenny," she yawned, stretching her arms out. Kenny did the same.

"Yeah… morning…"

"Man, that was amazing. I haven't had such a good time like that since… forever." Kenny laughed.

"I'm surprised. Stan's not good in bed?"

"Eh, he used to be. I'm not sure what happened to him…" Kenny rolled himself off of the bed and searched for his clothes.

"Where are you going?" asked Wendy.

"Home," said Kenny, "I have class in a few hours."

"Oh. Okay." She sounded almost disappointed when she said that. "Well… do you think we can hang out sometime again?" Kenny froze, before reaching for his pants.

"Uh… what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Kenny! I knew you secretly liked me and didn't use me for a one night stand, right?" There was a certain edge to that last word. "Right?"

Stan let himself into the room before Kenny could answer.

"I'm getting my stuff. Where is it-Well, I see it didn't take you long to find someone else." Kenny huddled himself against the mattress. Shit! Shit! Shit! This was not good! "Is that Kenny?" Double shit.

"Yeah. We're dating now. Maybe I can actually trust him." Kenny wanted to scream. Them. Dating? "Your stuff is in that box."

"'Kay." And he left just like that. Nervous sweat trickled down the sides of Kenny's face. He mentioned he was retrieving his things and he wasn't kicked in the face! This meant only one thing…

Stan and Wendy had already broken up before he got to her and now he was stuck with that-that thing? No… there had to be some other way out of this but for now, he was stuck. This. Sucked. He made a mental note to beat the living shit out of Kyle when he would get home.

"Let's meet up tomorrow, okay?" She got up out of bed and reached for a piece of paper, quickly scribbling something down and handing it to Kenny. "That's my number. Call me, alright?"

…

Bradley looked to his left. Stan looked awfully… irritated. He bit down on his thumb cautiously, eyeing Stan.

"So… where are we going?"

"We're going to try again," was his reply.

"But… didn't we get kicked out"-

"Dude, don't you want to go see Butters?"

"W-Well… yeah…"

Stan stopped the car and nearly dragged Bradley outside, who was mumbling cusses under his breath as he took more steps towards the dorm. Cautiously, Stan knocked, waiting for someone to open up. The door slowly opened revealing a wide eyed Butters.

"S-Stan?"

"Hey, Butters!" Stan smiled, then with a worried frown, "You look like shit."

"Y-Yeah, I know, but come on in, fellas! I'm making chocolate milk!" Stan followed Butters inside, trailing behind him Bradley and sat himself down on the couch.

"Hey, who's that?" Butters asked, bringing Bradley out of his trance. The nervous boy didn't reply. Butters frowned. "Are you okay? You look kinda familiar…"

"Is Kyle around?" Stan asked suddenly. Butters shook his head, proceeding to take out a carton of milk and nesquik powder.

"No, he had to take his midterm first, but he'll be home soon. Have you seen Kenny?"

"Yeah, I have actually," Stan stated as he watching Butters prepare the drinks, "Why?"

"Well, he wasn't home last night and I'm kinda worried, ya know?"

"He'll probably be home in a few hours," Stan said.

"R-Really?" Butters beamed, "Where is he?"

"He's at Wendy's," Stan spat. Butters nearly dropped his tray of chocolate milk.

"W-Wendy's? Why would he go there?"

"To fuck her. I don't know what his other intentions would be." Butters gently placed down the chocolate milk, trying not to tremble.

"Oh," he said simply, heading towards his room.

"Butters? Where 'you going? Is it something I said?" Before Butters could answer, he felt someone tug on his sleeve.

"Wait, don't go." Butters turned around just in time to be thrown under a big wave of nostalgia. "I-I think I might know who you are now! Are you Bradley?"

"Yeah…that's me." The pair stared at each other for a long time while Stan chugged down the rest of his chocolate milk.

"I think I have an idea where this is going… Just do me a favor and take it to the next room."

…

Feeling unusually depressed, Kenny decided to walk back home. He needed to think about this over again.

_'I really screwed up this time-literally,' he thought, 'I ended up having sex when I didn't have to and I'm stuck in a relationship with that bitch. Maybe I should've listened to those guidance counselors when they preached about abstinence.'_

A car pulled over to the side of the sidewalk where Kenny trailed along. He looked to his right and back forward.

'_Cartman. Why not just kill me now'?_

"Hey, Kenny! You look retarded walking like that. Get in." He hesitated for a moment, but at last obeyed, sitting down on the passenger seat.

"So…how was the funeral?" Kenny asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Shitty as expected."

"Hm. That sucks."

The car seemed to be moving a mile per hour and Kenny was ready to jump out of the window.

"You like him, don't you?" Kenny turned his head.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Kenny laughed nervously.

"Wh-who do I like exactly?"

"Don't be playing games with me, man," Cartman said in a more gruff, deep voice, "You like _him_." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Stop being stupid, fat ass. I don't get where you're going at."

"Well, you can have him. He's all yours." Kenny relaxed his eyebrows.

"Whoever _he_ was, he was never yours anyway." He expected a typical retort back from Cartman but instead, he said-

"Yeah, I know."

"You know? Really?"

"I have seen the light." Kenny failed to contain his laughter.

"That's what you always say and then you go against it like the hypocrite you are. You didn't learn anything. Do you even understand what you did wrong?"

"Yeah. I do." There had to be something wrong here…

"Okay, then what is it?"

"I can't force someone in a relationship if they don't want it." Whoa. Maybe he was telling the truth for once.

"Alright," Kenny said, "Then why did you?"

"Because I loved him."

…

"Bradley? I thought that you were"-

"No, I got out just in time." Bradley slowly crept his arms around Butters and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I missed you. I never got the chance to thank you. I don't know what you did… but you saved me." A small smile appeared on Butters' face.

"Anything for a friend, right?" Now letting go of him, Bradley backed away a few inches and frowned.

"That was also something I never got to talk to you about." Butters arched his eyebrows.

"I-I'm not sure what ya mean, Bradley." His thumb slowly filled the gap between his top and bottom teeth again.

"I mean… I always thought about you every day since that day-no! Since we were first roommates, I mean… I don't just like-like you, I… love-love you." He sighed audibly just after finishing his sentence, shivering a bit as he saw Butters staring at him with surprise. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No! Of course not!" Bradley quickly said, then a little gentler, "But… I haven't seen you in so long. It's way too early."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I guess I'll be going now," he sighed, looking for Stan until he felt a tug on his wrist.

"Wait! That's not fair to you. The least I can do is take you out for dinner or somethin'." This made Bradley turn about 180 degrees. It was hard for him to hold back a smile.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Sure! We need to catch up, ya know?" Bradley nodded in agreement.

"I'm free tonight."

"Yeah! Tonight's good!"

At last, Bradley found Stan lounging on the couch and lightly hugged him.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I wouldn't have done it on my own."

"I take it things are well between you guys?" Stan asked with a smile.

"More than okay! Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me the keys so I can get back to our room and I'll come back later to pick up my date!" Obeying, Stan searched his pockets and handed him the keys.

"Congratulations, dude. Just don't crash, got it?"

Right after Bradley left the scene, another two characters stepped foot into the room.

"Man, Cartman, your shit is heavy! Did you fill them with rocks or something?"

"Don't be a whiny pussy. Just bring 'em in." Kenny rolled everything into the kitchen and sighed, exasperated and glanced at Butters face, which expressed fear as he watched Cartman step inside first and then an angry one as he looked at Kenny.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Stan mumbled.

"Listen, man!" Kenny yelled, "I was doing it for your own good-but then you actually broke up with her on your own first! I'm ready to throw you to the floor and strangle you!"

"Why? So you can pin me down long enough to get into my pants?" Kenny turned his head to Cartman, who was laughing in the background while munching loudly on a bag of cheesy poofs and then back to Stan.

"Dude! I wouldn't go into your pants nor would I _want_ to and your girlfriend's-I mean- your _ex_-girlfriend's!"

"Then why did you?"

"Because I was trying to get you and Kyle together, that's why!" Stan sunk into the seat of the couch, staring at Kenny unbelievingly.

"He still likes me?" Stan asked.

"Of course he does! He's still fucking crazy about you, man…"

"The other day, he kicked me out… and… I didn't know. He wouldn't talk to me."

"Hmph. Jew." Both Kenny and Stan ignored the remark.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Kenny. I didn't know."

"Well, if you guys end up with each other, consider it as repaying me for sleeping with your girlfriend AND now having to endure her. How'd you do it, Stan?"

"She's actually not that bad once you get on her sweet side. You just have to figure your way around there," he explained.

Kenny clutched his parched throat and noticed already made chocolate milk, ready to down a glass when he noticed something.

"Wasn't Butters just here?"

"He went to his room," Cartman answered. A sudden realization came over Kenny.

"Oh no…"

**A/N:**** Finally! This chapter was a freaking brain stopper, like I didn't think I was going to complete this at all… Well, one or two more chapters to go until we're finished here!**


	11. AnnouncementRead For Those Who Care

**Announcement:**

Hello, whoever decided to read this. Until further notice, I'm putting "Where Have You Been?" on hiatus. I've completely lost track of what I wanted to do and got lost in the midst of what I thought about doing and I'm more interested in my other two works and other ideas I have in mind. I mind raped myself, in other words. I told myself not to juggle three fics at once, and stupidly I went against it.

Now, three possible things could happen since this fic is momentarily not on going for those of you that care about "Where Have You Been?":

I will give someone this fic.

If you are interested in taking this off my hands, PM me and we'll exchange ideas and all that fun stuff.

I will just leave it to decay on my page.

I will rewrite the fic. Someday.


End file.
